


Serpent Dance

by foxsea007



Series: Born As A Villain [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Prequel, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, Stripping, pole dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: Set one year before the events of Young Gods, Lily Owens invites her best friend, Sweet Pea, to the Whyte Wyrm for a very important event in her life. Little did she know, this would cause him to realize she was no longer a little girl anymore, but a young woman... he begins to question every move made within their friendship...





	Serpent Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a one shot I wrote on Tumblr as a celebration for 100 followers. This is set one year before the events of the story Young Gods! Please enjoy! Comments and kudos always appreciated!

“You lost again, Pea!”

 

Lily giggled as she skipped around the pool table as she watched Sweet Pea set up the billiard balls again. She twirled her pool stick within her fingers and flashed a grin to her best friend. Sweet Pea glanced up at her unable to stop himself from smiling before he shook his head. “You cheat,” he said.

 

Offended, Lily tapped the pool stick against his chest. “Talent,” she clarified. “My parents met on a pool league. You’re just a sore loser.”

 

He scoffed. “Please.”

 

“Break, loser.”

 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes as he leaned over the pool table and broke. Lily’s eyes watched the balls spread out on the pool table and heard one go into a side pocket. “You’re solids,” He said, aiming to hit another stripe ball. She adjusted the red flannel too she was wearing as she leaned over the table, watching his shot.

 

He glanced up at his best friend and his eyes narrowed as she leaned over the table, her flannel fell a bit loosely from her neck line and giving a full view of the black bra she had on underneath. Tearing himself away from the image, Sweet Pea missed his shot. He looked away from her, rubbing the back of his neck as she set up her shot.

 

Had that just happen?

[[MORE]]

 

“...Pea?” Lily asked, standing up again and worry filling her eyes.

 

Smirking, Sweet Pea pushed the thoughts from his mind. “Sorry. Thought I saw something,” he lied.

 

She flashed him a smile as she walked toward him. “Tonight’s an important night for me,” she explained. “So thank you for coming.”

 

“You still haven’t told me what’s going on...”

 

“I can’t let you know all of my secrets.”

 

He rolled his eyes as they continued their pool game. Sweet Pea was finding it harder and harder to focus with each time Lily leaned over the table, giving him a glimpse of the intimate wear she was wearing.

 

“...can you stop that?” he grumbled.

 

Confusion filled Lily’s eyes as she leaned against her pool stick. “I’m not doing anything!” she pouted.

 

Could it be possible she had no idea what she was doing? Sweet Pea let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head. He aimed for another shot until a Serpent bumped into his stock, causing him to scratch. “...god dammit!”

 

Giggling, Lily placed her hands on her waist. “You can have a do over.”

 

“No. Just... go.”

 

“I’m serious! Go again. That wasn’t your fault.”

 

“And I’m saying I don’t want to!”

 

Lily rolled her eyes. “Stop being an ass,” she said, walking passed him and dragging her hand along his chest as she went by. “I think we’ll have to finish this game later though. FP wants me.”

 

“What? Why?” he asked, noticing FP Jones motioning Lily over toward him.

 

She flashed him a big grin. “Not important. I’ll see you in a bit!”

 

Shaking his head, Sweet Pea gathered the billiards and set up the game to play on his own until Lily returned. He glanced up, watching her speaking with FP. “I wonder what that’s about?” He mused to himself as he hit another billiard into the corner pocket. He looked up and noticed the Whyte Wyrm has filled up with fellow Serpents... and he couldn’t find Lily anymore.

 

“Looking for Lily?”

 

He looked down to see Toni standing next to him with a grin. “Yeah. She said she’d be back in a minute to finish our game,” He said, gruffly. “She disappeared.”

 

Toni smirked up at the giant. “You’re in for a surprise then...”

 

“...what are you talking about?”

 

Toni opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by FP announcing a new female Serpent.

 

Sweet Pea set the pool stick on the pool table and leaned up against the wall with a smirk plastered on his face, knowing what was about to come. He crossed his arms as he noticed his father stand to the left side of him and Fangs stand to the right. “Who is it dad?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“...you just better watch where your eyes go,” was his father’s reply.

 

“What the fuck does that mean-“

 

The music blared overhead as male Serpents began hollering and cheering for the Serpent dance to begin. Weird, Sweet Pea thought. He knew that song to be one of Lily’s favorites, being neighbors since they were kids... he remembered her playing this song from her bedroom window, it being “Muse” by OCAD. Speaking of Lily, where was she? She always loved the pole dances-

 

“Oh my god!” Fangs yelled, pointing to the stage.

 

Looking up, Sweet Pea’s eyes widened at the image his childhood best friend, swinging around the Serpent pole with a red flannel and black stockings. He swallowed hard as his eyes trailed up her body, taking in every detail he was seeing from her black stockings to her chest, where her hand rested until she tugged on the fabric and opening the flannel up.

 

“...Jesus.” He whispered, as she unbuttoned the front and revealing a set of black lingerie.

 

“Are those roses?”

 

Sweet Pea shot a confused look at Fangs, wondering how he was so focused on what was sewn on the fabric while Lily was practically stripping. He shook his head, turning his attention back to Lily, who had her back to the crowd at this point. She looked over her shoulder... and he could swear she was looking directly at him as she slid the flannel off one shoulder and pushing it back up... and repeating the movement on the other side.

 

Finally, she slid the fabric half way down, revealing more skin. Sweet Pea found himself chewing on his lower lip as his eyes darted around her body as she slipped off the top again and tying it around her waist. He could swear she was purposely making eye contact with just...him.

 

His father struck him in the back of the head.

 

“Ow!” he shouted, torn away from the dance for a moment.

 

His father crossed his arms. “Keep your tongue in your mouth... she’s like a daughter to me,” he hissed to his son.

 

“I wasn’t!” Sweet Pea snapped. “She’s staring at me!”

 

Fangs began chuckling lightly. “I don’t know man... you seem pretty into it.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Sweet Pea looked back to the stage, his eyes roving up Lily’s body again. He found himself studying every curve that was hugged by the intimate fabric on her body. When had this happened? He racked his brain for answers as he couldn’t understand how he hadn’t noticed Lily’s maturing body over the past couple of years.

 

Had it been because he was blinded by their friendship? He honestly had no answer, but watching her move on that pole... in such skimpy clothing.

 

God, she was beautiful.

 

“Congratulations, Lily!” FP yelled, tugging Sweet Pea from his thoughts. He watched the Serpent King slide a Serpent jacket onto Lily as the bar roared with cheers, her being a Serpent by blood and now officially by initiation... it was cause for celebration, not that the Serpents needed much of an excuse to celebrate anyway.

 

He could still see the black stockings peeking out from her Serpent jacket as Lily walked off stage. She was immediately greeted by Toni, who threw her arms around her. Sweet Pea could only imagine that conversation.

 

“Stop staring,” his father interrupted.

 

His cheeks flushing red, Sweet Pea crosses his arms and looked away. “I wasn’t staring!” He snapped, huffing in frustration. He found himself glancing toward where he had last seen Lily, but she had disappeared.

 

“She’s changing,” Fangs said, a sly grin curling over his lips.

 

Sweet Pea scoffed. “Good! She shouldn’t be out like that anyway! It’s weird.”

 

“...sounds like someone is protesting too much.”

 

“Man fuck you.”

 

Fangs just laughed in response as Lily reappeared in front of the two boys. “Lily,” Fangs said, smirking. “That was crazy hot! Also. Loved the roses. Nice touch. Red really is your color.”

 

Laughing, Lily hugged her friend before turning to Sweet Pea. “So?”

 

“... so what?”

 

“You really have nothing to say?”

 

Sweet Pea sighed. “Congratulations.”

 

“That’s it?” She asked, frowning at him.

 

“Put some clothes on?”

 

Fangs shot Sweet Pea a frustrated look as Lily frowned more. “Dude!”

 

Lily shook her head. “It’s okay. I’m glad you liked it Fangs.” She turned on her heel and headed toward the bar, where Toni was passing out drinks.

 

“What the fuck was that?!” Fangs snapped.

 

Sweet Pea crossed his arms as he looked away. “There’s nothing to say,” he grumbled, looking off to the side of the bar. “She’s like a sister to me. It’s gross.”

 

“Two minutes ago your tongue couldn’t stay in your mouth and you tell her to out more clothes on?!”

 

Sweet Pea found his cheeks heating up again from embarrassment. He opened his mouth to rebuttal against Fangs’s accusations, but thought better of it. He turned to leave and headed toward the parking lot to get some fresh air. He made his way toward his bike, admiring the beauty before he leaned against it. He ran his fingers through his shaggy, dark hair trying to sort through his confusing thoughts.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he grumbled to himself as his mind replayed her dance in his head. He found his memory paid extra close attention to the curvature of her ass. He chewed on his lower lip, trying to rationalize his growing sexual frustrations toward his best friend... since childhood. The girl who had always lived next door to him at Sunnyside. The girl he had sleepovers with every summer. The girl who always had always been there. Before Fangs. Before Toni. There was always Lily.

 

And now what?

 

Sweet Pea’s own father was her father’s best friend... they served in the military together, with FP Jones. And recently, Lily’s father had been thrown into prison, saving another Serpent from heading to possible worse jail time. His father and Sweet Pea had taken it upon themselves to personally take care of Lily and her mother as was Serpent law.

 

“She doesn’t need me to complicate her life right now because my hormones went out of control,” he said to himself.

 

He knew he would have to make a sacrifice, despite his own growing desires toward her... despite the fact he swore she was looking directly at him, egging him on, wanting him to watch her. “She needs friendship. Not a hookup. It wouldn’t be anything more than that,” he continued to tell himself.

 

“Okay dipshit,” Fangs said, joining him. “But you won’t know that until you tell her.”

 

“I’m not,” Sweet Pea hissed. “It would be pointless. How long have you been there!”

 

“Long enough,” Fangs replied, smirking. “Would it be pointless though?”

 

He stared at Fangs confused again.

 

“Man,” Fangs continued. “You’re oblivious. She hits on you all the time. Those touches she does... that’s way too intimate and linger too long for you two to just be friends.”

 

Sweet Pea groaned. “It’s not the right time. She needs a friend. With everything with her dad... it would be like I’m taking advantage of her.”

 

“Even when we were kids,” Fangs said. “I always felt you two would be together. You were attached at the hip when we were little. You were always staying at her trailer. You’re still always staying at her trailer.”

 

“...who’s staying at who’s trailer?”

 

It was Lily.

 

Sweet Pea felt his body lock up when he saw her smiling up at him. Who knew this five foot two girl could make a giant putty in her hands? His dark eyes came to meet her green ones. “...sorry Owens,” Sweet Pea said, quietly. “For what I said earlier. Your dance was great.”

 

Those green eyes lit up like fireworks, making him nearly melt.

 

“Oh Pea!” She said, hugging him around his waist. “Thank you!”

 

“And,” he said. “You looked amazing.”

 

She blushed. “Oh shut up.”

 

Sweet Pea raked his fingers through his hair as he fell silent again. He wished he could tell her the truth, but that wasn’t exactly appropriate at the time. And god dammit Fangs, for putting the thought of their chemistry in his brain when he needed to remain objective.

 

“Your boobs looked especially bomb,” Fangs said, randomly.

 

Choking, Sweet Pea shot a glare at his friend. “What the fuck?!”

 

“Her boobs looked amazing.” Fangs repeated. “I’m bisexual. Not blind.”

 

A laugh bubbles from her throat in response as if she had grown used to the off the wall comments Fangs enjoyed making. “I mean... Toni helped me pick this out,” she explained. “So thank her for making my boobs look exceptionally amazing tonight.”

 

“...can we stop talking about your boobs?” Sweet Pea asked almost in a pained voice.

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Fangs smirked. “Why is that?”

 

Oh you shithead...

 

“...she’s like a sister to me!” snapped Sweet Pea. “It’s fucking weird!”

 

She laughed again, hugging him around his waist. “Oh Pea. You’re silly.”

 

He stiffened again at the hug but eventually put his arms around her as well. Lily tightened the hug for a moment before letting him go. “Again... Congratulations. Welcome to the Serpents.”

 

“Thank you Pea!” She exclaimed, hugging her jacket closer to her body. “How do I look in the official jacket? Pretty good right?” She turned around and looked over her shoulder at him just like... oh shit.

 

Sweet Pea quickly looked away. “...it looks great.”

 

Turning back around, Lily furrowed his brow as she tilted her head at him. “Are you okay?” She asked.

 

“Fine.”

 

Fangs shook his head, waving as he walked back inside the bar. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

 

“Okay?” Lily said.

 

“He’s being weird,” Sweet Pea replied, shaking his head as he stared at the ground.

 

“...Pea?”

 

His eyes flickered up to meet hers.

 

“...can you stay over tonight?”

 

His cheeks heated up at the innocent suggestion. He had spent the night on her pull out couch more times than he could count, but she had to ask him to stay over tonight? Of all nights? “Uh,” he muttered. “Any reason why?”

 

Hugging the jacket closer to her body, Lily let out a small, embarrassed sigh. “...my mom’s working late and I don’t want to stay there alone.”

 

“Come on,” he said, his voice quiet. “I’ll take you home. You look exhausted.” He climbed onto his bike, helping Lily onto the back. He handed her the extra helmet he kept on him, mostly for her as he always drove her places. She slipped on the helmet and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back as he revved the bike.

 

It wasn’t much of a far ride from the Whyte Wyrm to Sunnyside, but her closeness made him instantly uneasy. Shaking his head, he headed toward the trailer park constantly reminding himself that this was no different than the hundreds of rides they had taken together in the past...

 

Except, it was different.

 

He pulled up to her trailer and cut off the engine. He watched Lily hop off the bike before kicking out his kick stand and getting off himself. She tossed him the helmet she was wearing before heading inside of her trailer. Sweet Pea found himself watching her walk inside, his eyes falling to her butt in those jean shorts...

 

“Oh my god,” he hissed. “I need to stop.”

 

He got off of his motorcycle and followed her into the trailer. She had already pulled out the bed on her couch and had blankets waiting for him. Was him staying over that much of a normal ritual for her? He slipped off his Serpent jacket, laying it over the back of the couch before he started spreading out the sheets and blankets for himself.

 

Sweet Pea glanced around the small living room in her trailer, wondering where she was. Finishing making his bed, he slipped off his boots and set the pair by the door.

 

“Shit!”

 

It was Lily yelling from her bedroom.

 

“You alive, Owens?”

 

Sweet Pea made his way toward her bedroom door, finding it cracked. He peered inside her bedroom, a place he had been to many times in the past and found her struggling with removing her lingerie pieces. He felt his breath catch in his throat before moving away from the door.

 

“Owens?” He said again. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah... I’m fine,” she replied. “Just can’t get this off!”

 

“...do you need help?”

 

Oh god... Why had he just asked that?

 

She opened her door and smiled up at him. He couldn’t understand how she was so comfortable in such intimate wear in front of him. “Oh my god!” She said. “Could you? Here.” She grabbed his hand, pulling him into her bed room. She pulled on the elastic that connect her black stockings to her underwear. “How? I can’t figure them out and Toni isn’t answering me... she helped me put it on...”

 

Sweet Pea’s eyes glanced away from her for a moment, trying to avoid staring too much at her. “I think...” he mumbled, gripping the fasten to the elastic piece. “It’s this right here... like a button...” His fingers gingerly brushed over her thigh as he undid the button. He slowly looked up as his eyes caught hers, staring back at him. His glaze fell to her lips, watching her nervously chew on her lower lip.

 

Immediately, Sweet Pea pulled back his hands. “I think you can figure it out from here,” he said, quickly.

 

Lily nodded quickly. “Y-Yeah.”

 

He turned to leave her bedroom. He made his way to the couch again and laid down on the pull out mattress. He rubbed his hands against his face in a feeble attempt to distract himself from his growing impure thoughts toward his best friend. He reached over to the table and cut off the light in the living room.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he groaned, pulling one of the blankets over him, falling asleep.

 

A few hours later, Sweet Pea felt a weight lay down beside him on he mattress. He opened one eye to find Lily curling up next to her. The red flannel top hung loosely around her body, barely covering the black shorts she was sporting. “Owens?” He yawned.

 

“Oh god,” she said, jumping. “Did I wake you?”

 

He smiled at her. “Nah. What’s wrong?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep...”

 

Sweet Pea let out a sigh and despite his mind screaming to do the opposite, he lifted up his blanket and opened his arms. “Come here...” he said, quietly. Her eyes lit up and scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his torso. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Like I said. I couldn’t sleep.”

 

“...we used to do this when we were kids.”

 

Lily giggled against his chest. “When I was scared...”

 

“Are you scared right now?”

 

Lily fell silent and only pulled him closer to her.

 

“Lily...” He said, gently. It was a rare occasion he used her first name... but, her silence had begun to worry him. “What are you scared of?”

 

“He’s never getting out.”

 

Sweet Pea pulled away from her and looked down to find tears falling from Lily’s eyes. It was no doubt she was speaking about her father... she was still adjusting to life without him. They all were. Lily had taken his incarceration worse than anyone, even her own mother, being a spoiled, daddy’s girl since she was a baby. Her father always said his proudest accomplishment, was being her father.

 

“...Lily,” his voice was gentle as he moved hair from her face. “I promise. He’ll get out okay? He wouldn’t want you to worry-“

 

“...I miss him Pea...”

 

He pulled her into his chest again as she sobbed. “I know you do.”

 

“Can I sleep here with you?”

 

Despite his better judgement, he uttered the words, “Of course.”

 

He pulled the blanket back over them, trying to hide the heat rising in his cheeks from her. His hand came up to her hair, gently threading strands of her hair through his fingers. Sweet Pea could never understand why she always trusted him the most with such gentle and caring comfort, considering his persona was the absolute opposite. But, at the same time, she knew the real him. Every small detail, every insecurity he had. It never faxed her once.

 

He felt her breath against his skin becoming more and more relaxed... until she fell asleep.

 

“Goodnight Lily.”


End file.
